Leeds Turtle
by Azakial
Summary: When Trevor is misplaced in potions class, he gets transformed and sent to another place entirely. What happened while he was away? One-shot.


A/N: This is my first fanfic that was created years ago and left in a dusty corner till now. This isn't my best piece of work and i just thought I'd upload it to see what others free to tell me of any mistakes or errors so i can correct them, reviews would be nice too. so without further ado, my very short, old, one-shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Muse.

* * *

Trevor the turtle, formally toad, popped his head out of his shell. It was cold in the last place he had been too. And dark.

His master has put him in his pocket and had forgotten to put him back in his tank. He had then went down to the big room with lots of food in it and from there on into that dark, damp place where the greasy human that his master was so afraid of resided! Who would go towards the thing they were most afraid of? Really.

Trevor craned his head around to examine what he looked like. He had a large shell and four legs, he couldn't see it but he could feel a tail too. It felt eerily similar to when he was transformed into a cup, in the second spring his master had been in the big stone building, but he could move, at least, which was a vast improvement. Trevor thought he looked remarkably similar to what his master called a turtle in the back yard at home. That meant he was slow too, which wasn't good.

He knew that his master was a wizard that could make things happen with a wave of his stick and a bright light, but he also knew his master wasn't the best wizard either. Looking around he realized his master wasn't in sight and nor was the greasy human. He had been yelling about something and pointing his stick in Trevors direction, and so was the frizzy headed human who was telling his master something. Not good. Trevor had tried to hop away, only to be frozen in mid-air.

Two bright lights struck Trevor and he next thing he knew he was here looking like a turtle. Where was here exactly? Looking around he saw he was on a black thing with a sign near it. He just had time to see an L,E,E,D and an S before a high speeding human on a small metal contraption collided with his shell, and flew onto a grassy patch just off the black hard ground. A moment later a big metal beast passed over his head and ran over the small metal contraption the human was on, making it look like one of those pretzels some of the humans ate as a snack.

The human that had been riding the pretzel shaped contraption came and picked up Trevor. "Thanks little guy, you probably just saved my life. I was just trying out that bike over there. If you weren't there I would have probably have been run over." The human finished his speech just as a light encased Trevor. Trevor disappeared a moment later, only to reappear in front of his master at a food filled table.

"Thanks Hermione for bringing Trevor back." his master said as he picked him up, only to face the frizzy haired human again to ask her to change Trevor back into a toad.

"Finite! There you go Neville."

Trevor croaked happily. He was back with his master and back in his body again.

"But where did Trevor go?" Neville asked.

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

The frizzy haired human, that had reverted the spell that had transformed Trevor into a turtle, gasped as she looked at some paper with something that looked like 'The Daily Prophet' at the top.

"Neville! Look!" Hermione exclaimed, "Remember yesterday you were wondering where Trevor went? Here," she handed over the paper," he went to Leeds and saved a muggles life. It's in the bottom right. Listen to this,

"Yesterday morning a muggle had to be obliviated in Leeds. It was reported that a turtle had disappeared from the muggles hands after he picked it up and thanked it for saving his life. He had been riding a bik, which is a two-wheeled muggle transport system, when he had collided with the turtle, throwing him off moments before he was run over by another muggle transport system called a Carr. The Obliviation team arrived within minuets and erased all memory of the event from muggle knowledge."

"Well done Trevor." said Neville. "The poor muggle" said Hermione. "Croak" said Trevor.


End file.
